Through the Ages
by LauraWrites
Summary: typical rogan. this is pretty much there life togetor through major and minor moments in there life.


So here is the intro this is set three years after the finale

So here is the intro this is set three years after the finale. Rory and Logan quickly realized they loved each other and wanted to live with each other till death do them part. This is the stories of there marriage and there life's.

Rory sat in the chair in her bridal suite she was about to get married and she could not wait she was marring the man of her dreams Logan Huntzberger. They where having a destination wedding, at least for the bride and groom, they were also having two weddings: the first one in stars hollow and the second one in Hartford. She and Logan had decided to have two very different weddings a private family and super close friend ceremony and a big over the top wedding that had over six hundred guests the big church and a big fluffy dress, But today, today was the small wedding it had fifty guests and a small reception and it was all being held at the inn.

Her mom had helped plan the wedding from four thousand miles away. The colors were blue and crème and had a fleur de lies were the theme along with L&L on all of the fleur de lies. Rory heard a knock on the door and heard Logan on the other side

"Rory can I come in" he asked

 "no it's bad luck" said Rory with a giggle in her voice she now understood why her mom had not allowed the vial or dress to be put on her a minute later Rory said "okay but you have to wear a blindfold I'm going to text Finn to make sure you do"

"okay ace but I need a kiss" said Logan

 Lane walked in from the side door holding a blindfold and on the other side she heard Logan grunt as someone put a blindfold on him. She heard the door open and was lead to a part she reached out and heard giggles

"Ace you should proably wait till tonight to grave that, not that i'm complaning" he said Rory blushed and let her hand slides up until Logan grabbed them "I would hate to blind forever because then I could never see your face again and I'm really missing it after a week away from you I want to see your face" he said after kissing her gently on the lips

"well you'll have to wait twenty minutes I love you Logan" said Rory

 "Love you too" he answered.

 She was tugged back into the room and she heard the door slam close down the hall a minute later she could see and saw her mom holding a white dress bag. Her mom took out the dress as lane closed the door it was a strapless a line gown (A/N: btw I'm not really going to describe them)

As the dress was put on her Rory could not help but to giggle as they it was put over her head Paris walked in complaining that because she was three months pregnant with Doyle's baby that he should be here to support her wearing the color blue.

 "it's okay Paris he will be here later he is a groomsman after all" said Rory

"okay you're the bride no need to comfort other people today so lets see if you have it all how's the saying go again" said Lorelai ten minutes later Lorelai walked out of the room to set up the boys and take her seat.

They all lined up Christopher led Rory down the staircase same way he had at her coming out party. When they made it to the isle Rory and Logan could not stop smiling at each other after they said there vows and kissed Logan dipped Rory and kissed her with so much passion some of the guests even blushed. The reception was outside and was very simple the cake was circular and looked like it could tip over and was blue and white with little flowers.

The next day was there second wedding, and it was grand and huge. Not at all what Rory would have wanted but it was fun. The dress was over the top, but it had its advantages which included the flats she was wearing. Her mother in law was actually nice to her as was everyone she even caught herself talking business which caused Logan to laugh and drag her away. To another couple.

Well heres there weddings. Next to come well I wont tell it's a surprise.

Aoura


End file.
